This study will attempt to define the symptoms of preterm labor (PTL) and premature rupture of membranes (PROM) in order to better diagnose and treat these symptoms prior to onset of PTL or PROM. Two hypotheses will be tested. 1) Women experience the same symptoms whether the eventual outcome is PTL or PROM. (2) Retrospectively "high risk" women present prenatally with different symptoms than those term pregnancy.